Brian Donovan
Brian Donovan is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Rock Lee in Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2005-2007) - Ollie "Shark" Sharker, Rayza *Rocket Power (2002) - Show Host (ep51), Surfer (ep51) *The Zeta Project (2001) - Rudy (ep11) 'Movies' *Alpha and Omega (2010) - Salty Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2019) - Rock Lee *Digimon: Digital Monsters (2000-2001) - Davis Motomiya *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Tony Goodman *Naruto (2006-2008) - Rock Lee *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2019) - Rock Lee, Leaf Ninja Fan A (ep222), Ninja Student (ep419), Raimei (ep485), Reporter (ep296) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Rock Lee *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Boy (ep10) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Davis Motomiya 'Movies - Dubbing' *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Rock Lee *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Davis Motomiya *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Rock Lee *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Rock Lee *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Rock Lee *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Rock Lee *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Bully B, Rock Lee 'OVA - Dubbing' *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Rock Lee *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Rock Lee Video Games 'Video Games' *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Rock Lee *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Rock Lee *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Rock Lee *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Rock Lee, Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes (2007) - Rock Lee *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Rock Lee 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Davis Motomiya *Naruto: Clash of Ninja (2006) - Rock Lee *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Rock Lee *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Rock Lee *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Rock Lee *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Rock Lee *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Rock Lee *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Rock Lee *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Rock Lee *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Rock Lee *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Rock Lee *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Rock Lee *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Rock Lee *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Rock Lee *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Rock Lee *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Rock Lee *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Rock Lee *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Rock Lee *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Rock Lee *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Rock Lee *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Rock Lee *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Rock Lee Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (50) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (39) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2019. Category:American Voice Actors